


Halloween 2019

by Bookwormscififan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil takes Halloween to the extreme.
Kudos: 4





	Halloween 2019

Virgil sat in his room, pondering how he could scare the others this year. He glanced at his vampire costume from last year, frowning as he remembered the lesson he had to teach.

“You know, they get scared from sudden actions,” Virgil slowly turned and glared at Deceit, standing in front of the curtains.

“Get out,” Deceit laughed, stopping and narrowing his eyes at the anxious side.

“I’m only trying to help, Virgil.” Virgil continued to glare as the lying side sank out, then continued to ponder.

“Appearing out of nowhere helps,” Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked at Remus.

“I don’t need help,” he hissed, frowning when Remus chuckled.

“We’re only making suggestions, emo.”

Virgil stood in his spot, listening to the others discuss their Halloween ideas. With a smirk, he focused his mind and opened his mouth.

**Might I make a suggestion?**

Patton froze, looking toward Virgil’s spot. His face paled when the anxious side was not there.

“Virgil?”

**You’ve already done a Halloween-themed episode, why not discuss favourite things about Halloween?**

“Virgil, could you just show up?” Roman folded his arms, glaring at Virgil’s spot. Virgil tried his hardest not to laugh from his room.

**What do you mean? I’m right here.**

He listened to the murmurs of fear circling around the mindscape, and dropped his voice so he could laugh.

**It’s good to see I can still scare you.**

“Virgil, I never stated that I was afraid.” Logan frowned as he looked in Virgil’s direction, lying through his teeth.

**Liar.**

“You cannot accuse me of falsehood if I never formed one.”

**Falsehood. You are scared. You can hear me, but you can’t see me, and that’s messing with your _logic_.**

“Don’t make assumptions, Virgil. Come out.”

**I’m here. You’re all just unable to see me.**

“Kiddo, please just come out.”

**No.**

“Why?”

**I want to prove a point.**

“What point?”

**I still scare you.**

The Sides exchanged glances, faces pale and eyes wide. They each looked back at the empty space where Virgil should be.

“How do we prove this point?” Logan adjusted his glasses, figuring it was probably better to play along than fight.

**Don’t pretend, L. You’re just trying to convince me you’re interested.**

“Kiddo, _I’m_ not playing…”

**Patton, I know.**

“Then why aren’t you coming up for me?”

**The others need to learn.**

Virgil listened to the others grumble, then smirked as an idea came to mind. He closed his eyes and moved from his spot to stand in the area of his room that would be just behind Logan. He straightened up and leaned forward, knowing his voice would sound in Logan’s ear.

 **How’s your logic feeling, Logan?** He smirked as he heard Logan start, breath hitching before he let out the slightest of screams. Virgil focused, and moved to Roman’s spot, standing behind the television and leaning forward.

**Are you alright Roman? That sash seems pretty tight.** Roman’s shriek could be heard as he tugged uselessly at his sash. Patton began to lose composure, and Virgil could hear his small sobs. He moved to stand behind Patton (theoretically), and adjusted his voice to be normal again.

“I would suggest you go to your room, Pat. This might get scarier,” He listened as Patton stopped sobbing, and knew he’d sunk out. He went back to Logan, running a finger across the space where the back of his neck would be. He heard Logan gasp, and smirked.

**Scary enough, friend?**

He went to Roman’s spot, standing closer so the prince could feel his presence, then placed his hand firmly where Roman’s shoulder would be.

**Don’t make things out to be a joke all the time.**

“Virgil, enough!” Virgil froze as Thomas’ voice echoed through the mindscape. Face returning to its usual form, he stuck his hands into his pockets and appeared in his spot, Tim Burton-esque make up making him look a little freaky.

“I was having fun,” Virgil grumbled as he adjusted his position.

“You really enjoy trying to make us remember you’re supposed to be scary, huh?” Virgil smirked.

“Hey, it’s my job.” He looked around to see Patton had risen up again, and was fidgeting with his cardigan.

“I’m pretty sure just appearing with that voice and makeup would have worked,” Thomas crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Virgil.

“Sorry, Thomas. I just wanted to prove a point,” Virgil looked at Thomas and shrugged.

“It was pretty cool to do that, though, right?” Thomas sighed, then smiled at Virgil.

“Yeah, I guess. You can do that again, but less scary, alright?” Virgil nodded, giving a genuine smile for once.

“Yes, while your lesson was rather convincing, it was fairly illogical.” Virgil looked at Logan, who seemed to have recovered, although his breathing was still shallow.

“I’ll try not to mess with you that much, Virge.” Roman gave Virgil a watery smile, adjusting his sash before sinking out. Patton cleared his throat, dropping his hands to his side in an attempt to stop fidgeting, then smiled at Virgil.

“Happy Halloween, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one!   
> If you enjoyed this (meaning I'll have to step up my game for this year's Halloween), please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
